


Your Skin

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coldplay, F/M, Fictober, Songfic, prompt, yellow by coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: A real sex scene between Mulder and Scully in their unremarkable house.





	Your Skin

The evening was one of those beautiful warm ones that hold the promise of the last days of summer. All the windows in their unremarkable home were open and a breeze accompanied the sound of the television and the occasional laugh. They had lived in their new old house for only a month now and it was still littered with signs of home improvement.   
They watched a new episode of The Office and Mulder watched Scully give an occasional laugh at the antics of the characters. Her feet rested in his lap and he massaged them on and off. The episode finally ended Scully stretched out giving Mulder a nice view of her loose breasts. When she settled back down she looked at him.   
“Wanna have sex?” She asked with a small smile.   
“Always.” Mulder responded getting off the couch quickly and heading for the bedroom.   
The days of getting their new home together as Scully searched for a new job had left them tired, meaning there was not much time for sex.   
He went to the bathroom while Scully got herself settled in. He heard her turn on the radio to the beautiful sounds of Yellow by Coldplay. 

_Look at the stars,_  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow. 

It was somehow a fitting song for the evening. He came out to see Scully resting on the bed fully divested of her clothes and checking her phone one last time.   
Mulder quickly removed his own clothing and crawled over her. They kissed in their familiar rhythm.

_Your skin,_  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so. 

Mulder moved down to Scully’s neck and lay open-mouthed kisses along it. He spent some time on her pulse point before moving to her breasts. Once she’d asked him if it was boring to see the same pair of breasts every day. Mulder had compared it to living somewhere with a nice view. The view is not always surprising but you appreciate it every day. She’d giggled and told him he was a romantic.   
Her nipples stood out proudly waiting for his attention and he did not disappoint. As he shifted her phone fell off the bed causing both of them to laugh.   
Mulder paid equal consideration to both breasts before moving down her still flat belly. These days Scully’s body was softer and looser than when they were young. Her stomach still held the faint scars from stretch marks that Mulder knew still made her sad. Her legs had more cellulite and Scully often commented that they seemed to jiggle a lot more when she walked but to Mulder it all marked her as human. Many times in their relationship Mulder would question if she was not really some kind of goddess sent to earth, these marks of age just meant that she was still with him aging and changing.

_I swam across,_  
I jumped to cross for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
‘Cause you were all yellow, 

When he made it to her pubic hair he kissed her mound gently before parting her lips and diving right in. He knew her body so well at this point. Cunnilingus on Scully was like an old familiar song to him. His favorite song.  
He licked circles around her clit, spelled out letters to form words of love with his tongue, and sucked it between his lips in equal measure. She squirmed under him using her own fingers to open herself even wider to him.   
Her heels rested on his back and he couldn’t help but smile when they drew together and her thighs clamped around his face as she cried out.   
After he moved back up her body they kissed some more while Scully took the lube from the nightstand and added a light coating to his cock.   
Since the baby, she’d found that she needed it every time. At first, she’d been embarrassed but now she put it on him as if it were second nature.   
As soon as he was lubricated she guided him in. It had been a few days and he waited patiently for her to adjust before moving again.

_It’s true,  
Look how they shine for you, _

The bed made a loud scraping sound on the floor and when it moved too far away from the wall that Mulder was using as support he slipped. Laughing they readjusted and kept going. The only sounds in the room were the soft music and heavy breathing punctuated by the occasional ‘oh god’, ‘yeah right there’, or ‘harder’.   
Scully’s hands rested respectively in their favorite places, one on his ass the other in his hair.   
The bed continued to move back and forth with them and Mulder made a mental note to visit Home Depot for some traction stickers. He came quietly and shook over her.   
Scully didn’t notice, as she focused on her own potential orgasm until he grew soft. They knew this song and dance well and Mulder flipped them over so she could finish herself.   
He’d learned early on that when she was this far-gone she preferred it that way. So he just watched as she laid over him with her fingers between her legs working their own mysterious pattern. He held her close and ran fingertips down her back sensually and after a couple minutes, he watched her beautiful face contort into one of near pain.   
Finally, she collapsed onto him.  
“That was a good idea.” He said with a smile as she reached across him to gather a couple tissues to place between her legs.   
She grinned back at him; “I have them every now and then.”  
Scully took a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up and get water before joining him again on the bed where they spent another hour talking and laughing about the most mundane things.   
And it was remarkable.

_Look at the stars,_  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do. 


End file.
